candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wakey Bakey Village
- | characters = | new = | released = | previous = 45 | next = 47 | difficulty = }} New features *Three-layered cotton cloud ( ) is introduced in level 901. (Brief description: Hide candies or blockers inside them, make players not see anything.) *Special candy cannon ( ) in level 914. Levels This episode contains levels 901 - 920. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 902 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 903 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 904 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 905 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 906 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 907 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 908 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 909 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 910 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 911 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 912 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 913 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 914 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 915 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 916 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 917 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 918 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 919 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 920 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 901.png|link=Level 901|Level 901 Level 902.png|link=Level 902|Level 902 Level 903.png|link=Level 903|Level 903 Level 904.png|link=Level 904|Level 904 Level 905-1.png|link=Level 905|Level 905 (1) Level 905-2.png|link=Level 905|Level 905 (2) Level 905-3.png|link=Level 905|Level 905 (3) Level 906.png|link=Level 906|Level 906 Level 907.png|link=Level 907|Level 907 Level 908.png|link=Level 908|Level 908 Level 909.png|link=Level 909|Level 909 Level 910.png|link=Level 910|Level 910 Level 911.png|link=Level 911|Level 911 Level 912.png|link=Level 912|Level 912 Level 913.png|link=Level 913|Level 913 Level 914.png|link=Level 914|Level 914 Level 915.png|link=Level 915|Level 915 Level 916.png|link=Level 916|Level 916 Level 917.png|link=Level 917|Level 917 Level 918.png|link=Level 918|Level 918 Level 919.png|link=Level 919|Level 919 Level 920.png|link=Level 920|Level 920 |-| Miscellaneous= Wakey Bakey Village cover.png|NEW LEVELS out now! #LevelUp and match your way through the Wakey Bakey Village. What edible goodies will you find? Trivia *The background is similar to the map of Creamy Canyon.